


Vibrations of the Heart

by cmk418



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-22
Updated: 2011-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: Inara helps Kaylee work.
Relationships: Inara/Kaylee





	Vibrations of the Heart

She’s never thought about the warmth of the engine room until she kneels on the floor…

…so undignified…

feeling the press of Kaylee’s fingers against hers as she guides Inara’s hand holding the wrench toward the inner workings of the heart of _Serenity_

…trying to ignore the grease that coats her knuckles…

as Kaylee’s voice whispers excitedly

…words that have very little meaning in Inara’s daily life…

lips brushing against her ear

…matching the vibrations she feels from the engine…

vibrations moving from one heart to another

…a subtle shift and the vibrations increase…

Like the engine, she’s turned on.  



End file.
